Enfant de la nuit
by Kyraito
Summary: Regis est un enfant atteint de la maladie du vampire depuis sa naissance, il n'a jamais pus voir le soleil. Ses parents sont en grande difficulté financière et leur relation est très instable. Lorsqu'une étrange tempête frappe New-York, Regis se réveille seul, désemparé, face à un nouveau monde. À l'aide de son ancien camarade Arthur, il partira et découvrira un tout Autre Monde.


Le soir de Noël, dans toutes les maisons de la grande ville de New-York règne le bonheur. Des dîners de familles, des fêtes où l'alcool est très présente, des déballages de cadeaux par centaines qui se font simultanément ont lieu. Pourtant, dans l'appartement 221-b d'un immeuble, une dispute gronde. Regis est recroquevillé sur son lit, la tête entre les genoux et ses propres bras formant un écran protecteur autour de lui. Pour le protéger du monde. Pour le protéger de lui-même. La querelle entre ses parents avait repris de nouveau, et plus violemment, cette fois. Faisant sursauter Regis à chaque nouveau cris.

\- Mais comment ça, c'est sa faute ! Ce n'est pas lui qui a décidé ça.

\- Et si tu allait travailler, au lieu de rester toute la journée à ne rien faire ! Peut-être qu'on payerais nos comptes !

\- Mais enfin Marc qui s'occuperais de lui ? Il ne peut pas rester seul tout les jours, encloîtré dans sa chambre !

Regis était atteint de la _Maladie du Vampire_. Cette maladie, très rare, cause au contact du soleil d'épouvantables brûlures. Il devait donc rester tout le jour durant enfermé dans sa chambre à double tour, rideaux tirés et fenêtres placardées. La nuit, il lui arrivait de sortir discrètement. Ne voulant pas effrayer sa mère qui paniquerait sûrement à l'idée que son enfant chéri se retrouve seul dans la ville de New-York, Regis s'esquivait sans un mot. Un bruit clinquant se fit entendre, suivit d'une porte qui claque puissamment. Quelques secondes de silence restèrent en suspend avant que la pluie ne s'acharne à frapper contre la fenêtre de la chambre de Regis, l'orage qui avait été annoncé est enfin arrivé. La lumière du plafond vacilla, comme affaiblie par tant d'énergie dans l'air. Doucement, Regis déplia ses jambes maigres et descendit du lit, puis se dirigea silencieusement vers sa porte, observant par l'encadrement. La vision qui s'offrait à lui ne l'étonna guère, sa mère ramassant les restes d'une assiette brisée sur le plancher. Le père de Regis s'appelait Marc Lewis. Il travaillait beaucoup et n'était pas souvent chez lui, les rares fois où il rentrait c'était pour être complètement saoul, dormir puis retourner travailler le lendemain. Il était charpentier et travaillait pour un agriculteur, ses deux boulots exigeant pourraient aisément excuser sa conduite inopportune, car le pauvre homme avait sa famille à nourrir à lui tout seul.

Sa mère, quant à elle, Marie Lawrence était une femme absolument douce et mielleuse. Ses cheveux tressés en natte noire lui donnait un air de paysanne qu'elle semblait apprécier. Ancienne artiste fauchée, elle se dévoue à son fils atteint d'une maladie incurable. Passant toute la journée à la maison et lui apprenant ce qu'elle pouvait lui apprendre, faisant office d'institutrice privée. La famille n'avais clairement pas les moyens de payer une scolarisation à domicile, alors le pauvre Regis se devait d'apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait de sa mère, et autant sur internet. Regis s'approcha encore plus de la porte, il cherchait à entendre quelque chose...

Le bulletin météo expliquait qu'un blizzard _colossal_ allait frapper la ville, accompagné de chutes de neige _colossales_ allaient survoler la ville. La façon dont cet homme avait lancé cette information portait à croire qu'il y avait raison à paniquer, rarement un présentateur ne répétait _colossal_ Non ? Le téléviseur se ferma d'un coup sec, laissant place à du bruit blanc. Au même moment toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Laissant la maison dans le noir total. Regis remonta lentement sur son lit, en position de confort alors que la pluie battait toujours plus fort sur les planches de bois placés devant sa fenêtre pour empêcher un quelconque rayon de soleil de pénétrer. Le bruit était assourdissant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Marie arriva avec une chandelle dans la main, celle-ci procura immédiatement une sensation de réconfort à Regis qui détestait par dessus-tout le noir. Pour un _vampire_ quoi de plus ironique.

\- C'est sûrement une panne, chéri. Lui dit sa mère. L'électricité reviendra sous peu, tu devrais essayer de dormir.

\- Maman, pourquoi toi et Marc vous disputez-vous tout le temps ?

\- Ton père est très fatigué mon amour... C'est tout, il boit beaucoup pour se détendre de ses deux boulots. Aussi, je suis désolée qu'on n'ai pas pus t'acheter de cadeau ce noël encore... Je te promet qu'on va essayer l'an prochain.

\- Tu sais très bien que ça m'est égal. Répondit Regis en souriant le plus possible.

Sa mère se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant la chandelle éclairer la pièce, posée sur la table de chevet. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant qu'une petite mélodie ne s'élève dans les airs, faisant sourire Regis de plus belles. Marie possédait un vieux piano de collection, partagé de générations en générations. Elle n'avait jamais appris à en jouer mais avait composée une chanson d'elle-même à l'oreille alors qu'elle était enceinte de son enfant. Depuis, elle avait garder cet air dans les doigts.

Les notes s'élevaient doucement, faisant vibrer le tympan de Regis qui doucement, doucement sombra dans un profond sommeil...

À son réveil, Regis se fit saisir par le froid. C'était peut-être même ce froid qui l'avait réveillé, un froid omniprésent et glacial. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, bien que son coeur lui disait le contraire. Ce qu'il découvrit lui fit presque retomber dans les vapes. Sa fenêtre avait été complètement défoncée, enfaîte, _explosée_ aurait été un terme plus précis. Des copeaux de bois et des morceaux de vitres s'étalaient par centaines sur le drap bleu-quadrillé de son lit. Les rideaux, séparés en deux, flottaient librement au grès du vent à travers sa chambre, littéralement arrachés de leur support. Se ressaisissant, Regis réalisa qu'aucun morceau de la fenêtre ne l'avait atteint, comme épargné par miracle. Il sortit de son lit en prenant bien garde à ne pas marcher sur des débris, quelle chance qu'il se soit réveillé avant que le soleil ne surpasse les gratte-ciels et n'éclaire la pièce ! Regis se marcha rapidement de sa chambre au salon, qu'il trouva tout aussi à l'envers. Des meubles renversés, la télévision complètement éclatée, c'étaient-ils fait cambriolés ? Tout en auscultant les décombres de sa maison, Regis interpella sa mère, sans aucun succès. Était-elle partit ? Était-ce elle qui avait mis l'appartement dans cet état ? Non, cela semblait trop improbable. Quelque chose attira l'attention de l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns. Sur le banc de piano, lui-même directement posé devant l'instrument, reposait les vêtements que Marie portait la veille même. Ils étaient laissés là, délabrés.. Abandonnée. Cette simple pensée donna tellement froid dans le dos de Regis qu'il préféra l'écarter.

« Voyons la situation logiquement ! Je suis seul, chez moi, tout est en désordre... Personne ne m'a prévenu... Il y avait cette tempête... Peut-être que le voisinage sait quelque chose ? Ça semblerais farfelu mais... Oui, je vais aller leur demander ! » Pensa Regis avant de se précipiter vers la sortie avant de se retenir d'un coup sec; Il oubliait son manteau. Non qu'il ne fasse trop froid pour sortir de son appartement sans lui, - ce qui était le cas - Mais pour le protéger du possible soleil. Il enfila son manteau noir mi-long, aussi appelé " Manteau de nuit " et remonta sa capuche, couvrant ainsi son visage. Regis termina par entrer ses mains le plus qu'il ne le pouvait dans ses manches avant de finalement quitter son abris pour arriver dans les couloirs. Il scruta les portes toutes fermées. 222-b... 223-b... Il toqua à chacune d'entres-elles sans obtenir de réponse. Désemparé, il s'écroula par terre avec l'envie de pleurer. Où étaient-ils passés ? Pourquoi tout le monde avait déserter le lieu ? Allaient-ils revenir ? C'est dans ces questionnements qu'un bruit se fit entendre faisant sursauter Regis, qui fut sur ses deux pieds en un seul bond.

\- Y'a... y'a quelqu'un ? Cria Regis, aussitôt imité par l'écho des escaliers.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant de recevoir une réponse.

\- Re-Regis, c'est toi ? fit une voix hésitante, de l'autre coté d'une porte.

\- Arthur !? C'est toi Artt' ? Répondit presque instantanément Regis tout en s'approchant de la porte d'où provenait le son, la voix empreinte de soulagement.

Arthur était un ancien camarade de jeu de Regis, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes les deux enfants étaient toujours fourrée ensembles. Avec le temps Arthur passait de moins en moins souvent voir son amis allergique au soleil, préférant traîner avec des gens qu'il croisait tout les jours à l'école. Finalement, ils ne s'étaient plus parler du tout pendant trois ans, et les voilà aujourd'hui, 15 ans chacun, séparés par une simple porte.

\- Oui ! C'est moi ! Attend je t'ouvre !

Un déclic se fit entendre puis la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, laissant apparaître un garçon aux cheveux bruns emmêlés, avec de fines jambes et des bras maigres. Il n'avait pas changé du tout des souvenirs qu'en avait gardé Regis, bien qu'il soit maintenant connu comme _l'intello_ de sa classe.

\- Ça fait longtemps, sourit Arthur, affectueusement surnommé " Artt' ".

\- Oui, tu as raison. Tu as vus quelqu'un depuis hier soir, toi ? Demanda Regis, immédiatement dans le vif du sujet.

\- Non... J'espérais que ce soit ton cas. Depuis cette tempête étrange avec ces éclairs bleus, plus rien ! C'est comme si l'univers entier sauf nous c'était volatilisé ! Et je ne te parle pas du désordre...

\- Des éclairs bleus ?

\- Oui ! Tu ne les as pas vus ? D'énormes éclairs bleus, grimpant sur les immeubles comme des mains ou des araignées... Ils sillonnaient toute la ville !

\- Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas de fenêtres, chez moi. Dit affectueusement Regis. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

\- J'ai voulus appeler la réception, mais incroyable; le câble de mon téléphone a fondu ! Pareil pour les portables !

Il semblait à Regis que le câble de son téléphone fixe avait aussi fondu, dans la mêlée.

\- On devrait descendre, tu crois ?

\- Je pense qu'on n'aura pas le choix, plaisanta le bouclé. Je vais juste chercher mon manteau, entre fait comme chez toi !

Arthur retourna à l'intérieur, pénétra sa chambre et produisit un boucan pas possible en sortant tout ce qu'il pouvait bien sortir de son garde-robe afin de trouver son manteau hivernal. Alors que Regis entrait, prenant bien soin de ne pas lever la tête vers les fenêtres qui n'étaient pas barricadées et qui diffusaient une lumière matinale agréable, Arthur s'exclama depuis sa chambre;

\- Ouah ! Matte un peu ça Regis !

Intrigué, l'interpellé arriva dans la pièce pour trouver son ami accroché à la rambarde de son minuscule balcon, la tête baissé. Regis se mis à ses cotés et baissa également le regard. Il en fut pétrifié. De la neige. Des mètres de neige envahissaient les rues sans véhicule, aucun, de New-York City. Improbable, impossible, mais comment expliquer cette vision ? Un petit rire se fit entendre.

\- Ça te fait marrer, toi ? Demanda Regis.

\- Je pense que je vais aller mettre ma combinaison de ski, rétorqua simplement l'autre, hilare.

Arthur recula dans sa chambre et croisa les bras, fixant l'autre.

\- Bah, quoi ? Questionna Regis, ne voyant pas ce qu'il aurait pus faire de mal.

\- Pour mettre ma combinaison chauffante... Je dois me déshabiller, tu vois ? Je ne sais pas si c'est ton genre de me regarder faire ça mais ça me gênerais, tu vois...

\- Ah ! Heu... Pardon ! Fit Regis prestement, devenant tout rouge de gêne.

Il sortit, referma la porte derrière-lui et s'y adossa. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Avait-ce un lien avec cette tempête ? Quelle était l'origine de ces «éclairs bleus» ?

La porte s'ouvrit grand, faisant tomber Regis à la renverse sous les moqueries d'Arthur.

\- C'est bon, lève toi on y va ! Articula-t'il entre deux rires. Ils descendirent les escaliers interminables pour finalement atteindre la porte de l'immeuble, devant eux s'étendaient plus de neige que les deux garçons n'en avaient jamais vus, un froid polaire régnait, et ils ne savaient pas où ils allaient, quel comble !


End file.
